Tainted Love
by uncleenkia
Summary: Kate tells Humphrey that they cant be together breaking his heart and Kate goes to the moon light howl with garth. At the moon light howl Garth trys to do something. will Kate change her mind for true happines? Will humphry try to get Kate back? find ou next time on tainted love.
1. Chapter 1

**Tainted Love**

**Hi all uncleenkia hear, Now this is my first story and im pretty nervous about this. but leave me a review telling me how good or bad I did so thanks now on to Chapter 1. To mind you I do not own alpha and omega nor the character in it.**

**Chapter 1: Rejection and the truth **

_It was 12 PM in the morning Humphrey was in his cave sleeping. He was not expecting anyone for his day. Then from outside of the cave yellow eyes appeared and a rough growl came with it. Humphrey was awakened from the growl and jumped up getting defensive. The growl Humphrey heard was echoing through the cave making it louder than it actually seemed. He backed up from the echoed growl scared and. Soon the growl turned into a chuckle. At then a yellowish orange fu jumped up and tackled Humphrey._

" Owww what the FU-" Humphrey didn't finish his sentence when he noticed Kate who had scared and tackled him scaring him half to death half to death. "Kate don't do that you almost gave a heart attack" Humphrey said.

Kate chuckled and soon her chuckle then turned into a loud laughter. Humphrey started to blush deeply as then he noticed Kate's ass was sitting directly on his shaft. He tried to think of something to say "Um Kate can you k-kinda g-g-get off now"

She noticed that she was sitting on his shaft and quickly removed herself from it. Kate then blushing tried to find something to cover up what she did.

While she was thinking there was a silence for a while. Soon Humphrey broke the silence and asked "Sooo uh Kate are you doing anything later" and she replied "yeah I have to go to the moon light howl with Garth why? Humphrey was shocked to hear that cause he was about to ask her to go out with him but then he thought "isn't Garth in the Eastern pack why is she going with a eastern pack wolf" he asked her that same question and she said "B-B- Because me and Garth… are arranged to be married and I came to tell you that I do love you and I know you love me too but we can't be together" as Kate said that she ran out the cave crying trying to hide her face . Humphrey ran after her but could not catch up with her. Within a matter of seconds Kate was gone and is on her way to the moon light howl.

**So guys leave me a review and I will give a new chapter within a minimum of a 5 days. Now UncleEnkia signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody I'm back with a new chapter and this chapter will be nice I hope you all like the chapter let me know if you do okay.**

**Chapter 2: Regret of something stolen**

As kate ran from Humphreys den she crying a lake of teas trying to forget of what she said about Humphrey before she gets to garth. But she could not it was haunting her every second as she ran farther away. More regret grew as she ran to Garth. Then the tears started to cloud her vision. So then she stopped and looked at the ground as she whipped the tears away from face and muzzle.

"Why does it feel this way as I get farther from Humphrey" she thought as she was then about to run again. Suddenly a noise came from the bushes around her hearing someone breathing heavily. Trying to figure out where it is coming from looking from her left to her right. Then "hello Kate" that's all she heard from the bush from ahead of her. "Show yourself now" she demanded to see it was Garth coming from the shadows.

"Kate you were running a tad late so I came to you to see what's up so is everything alright" Garth said looking directly in her eyes. But Kate made a quick response to him "yes I'm fine" she said snapping at him. Garth took a liking to it smirking like a pervert. Kate noticed the smirk and looked at him with eye brow raised "why are you looking at me like that Garth?" she asked and he responded "Cause I have a surprise no… a gift for you that you may love"

Before Kate could even speak Garth jumped on Kate putting her in the fettle position making her screams out for her life which from a far Humphrey heard and ran towards the direction of the scream. "Shut the fuck up you little bitch and stop squirming and make this simple" he said and bit the after skin on the back of her neck. "NO I WILL NEVER STOP YOU PREVERTED BASTERED" Kate said with complete and utter rage but still was afraid of what he might do. "You will not be saying that when I penetrate you"

When kate heard those words a tear drizzled as she hollered no's and let me go. Garth being turned on more from her screams shoved his cock into Kate making her scream louder than before Humphrey hearing this ran faster now from the louder scream. Kate crying and shouting stop I don't want this. Then out of nowhere she felt a surge of pain as Garth entered her deeper "no he he took my viginity he broke my hymen" she thought to herself crying even more.

"Gosh you are so tight if I had known this before I would have done this before" he said as he penetrated her with a faster paste making her have more pain. "Kate guess what… I'm gonna cum" he said as he tried to stuff his knot in her as then Humphrey came tackled Garth taking him out of Kate at the same time biting his neck as hard as he could making Garth yelp in pain. Garth then kicked Humphrey off of him at the same cutting his stomach.

Humphrey yelped as Garth then ran away from the scene "I'll be back Kate just you wait" Garth said as he ran into the deeper part of the forest. Humphrey immediately turned his attention towards Kate asking if she was alright. Kate hearing that screamed at "NO IM NOT FUCKING OKAY I JUST GOT RAPED AND GOT MY VIRGINTY STOLLEN SO NO" she said as she went back to crying hugging Humphrey. "Please forgive me im sorry" said hugging him still crying.

**So guys leave me a review of telling me what you think and I will give you the next Chapter as soon as I get a idea or submit your own and I will possibly put it in the story. So UncleEnkia signing off so Bubye! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all of people i am back with a new chapter and i hope you like this chapter. Cause in this chapter something happens that you would not expect. So expect the worse or the good. Lets get this shit on chapter 3.**

** Chapter 3: The search is void**

After a couple of hours Kate's suffering and pain of that night has ended. She was sleeping in her den twisting and turning as the dream she was having was a nightmare. _In the nightmare she was in the middle of the forest running. As she looked from behind her there was a swarm of Garth. Kate ran as fast as she could but was cut off by one of the swarms and was put down on her back belly up and crying as she screamed "Let me go" she screamed as she then saw Garth's cock sliding out of his sheath. Her eyes widened and she screamed louder an louder as she felt her throat going dry and her lungs were aching in pain. then to feel more pain as Garth stuck his hard throbbing cock into her pussy. She kept screaming as he did so and another came and shoved his in her mouth. Before Kate knew it she was being gang banged and before Garth can cum the dream ended. _

Kate awaked from the dream and felt sweat dripping down from her body as she then seen a puddle of sweat. A tear ran down her face as she just remember her dream of what Garth did just last night. When crying she heard a snore coming from her left and she seen Humphrey who was sleeping next to her. Her eyes had widened from his presence and thought to herself why he is there. It clicked to her within a blink of a eye. She remember she was crying like a bitch in Humphrey's arms then. She blushed as she remembered she fucked Humphrey.

Holy shit she thought as she seen Humphrey waking up and look up at her. "Hello my love how are you this fine morning" Humphrey said as he slapped her ass while getting up from laying down. The female wolf let out a eep not expecting him to do that. "I'm doing fine Humphrey" she said shyly thinking of what she has just done as silence broke out between the two wolves as then when Humphrey spoke out to Kate breaking the silence. "I will be right back" he said as he ran off to go hunt for Kate. Kate ran out of the den to go to her parents place. She ran at a fast paste and accidentally ran into her sister Lilly. Bumping there heads together and falling back.

"You little shit that hur-" Lilly said as Kate ignored and ran past her sister towards her parents den. When Kate got close to the den she was panting and then walked the rest of the way feeling a little worn out. She walked inside the den and saw her parents having a drink of water. Her father Winston and her mother Eve looked at he with one eyebrow up. "Kate what is wrong you look like you just ran 10 miles" Winston said still looking at his daughter with a weird look but before Kate can even speak Eve started to sniff the air and smelled something that surprised her. Eve eyes widened but then turned narrow with rage a disappointment as she then spoke out. "why do i smell Humphrey on your body and at the same time Garth." Kate realized then that she forgot to wash their scent off before she got to her parents den. "Well you see" Kate was on the verge of completing her sentence to then be cut off by her mother "Kate have you been sleeping around cause that is not we taught our daughter" Eve said with a lot of bass and anger in her voice as Kate made a quick response to her mother "No mom thats not its just that well…" Kate yet again was cut off "THEN WHAT THE FUCK IS IT OPEN YOUR GOD DAMN MOUTH" eve said when Winston jumped in the conversation. "Eve calm down" he stated "Winston SHUT THE FUCK UP AND STOP DICK EATING" Eve yelled as Kate then shouted out from the pressure and arguing "GARTH RAPED ME TAKING AWAY MY VIRGINITY BUT BEFORE HE COULD CUM HUMPHREY SAVED ME AND FROM THE EMOTIONAL STATE I WAS IN I FUCKED HUMPHREY". After Kate said that their jaws dropped and Eves face filled with anger and pure rage said "did you just say… garth raped you. Kate said yes bobbing her head up and down from the shame and pain that filled her heart as it felt as if Garth had taken a resource that cannot be renewed. Eve felt like she was going to kill garth for what he had done to her daughter and started to lose her mind screaming. "Kate listen i will send out a search party or a capturing team for Garth right now go home while i try to calm down your mother" Winston stated as Kate nodded her had and gladly ran out her parents den heading to Humphrey who was waiting patiently at her den with a dead caribou .

**So guys tell what you thought of the chapter you just read in the review and i will get back to you later with a new chapter so UncleEnkia is now signing off BUBYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ay my people UncleEnkia is back with a new chapter yea i hope you all love it cause I so really love this chapter for many reasons so now to the chapter have fun!**

**Chapter 4: A surviver's sight**

Kate walking out of her mother and fathers den hewing her mother screaming and hollering at what she had just heard from her beloved daughter Kate. Then she heard her father being tackled and Eve saying" YOU WOULD NOT UNDERSTAND THE SHIT IM GOING THROUGH RIGHT NOW" Kate ran from the den not trying to get caught eazdropping so when running she tripped over something hitting her head again on the ground. Becoming woozy she still managed to get to her feet to notice a body of a female wolf with black and orange fur on the floor dead. Her eyes widened with fear and almost vomited but held it in.

Examining the body she witnessed the body had multiple puncture wounds in the chest area. Swirling around the body she noticed something that finally made throw up. Kate had seen that the girl had been rapped from the semen still flowing out of her and it was fresh. She gave it a sniff and already knew the scent on the she wolfs fur it was garth.

She howled out for pack but thought to herself " why is Garth doing this to our pack why not his own pack". Soon Humphrey, Lilly, Winston, Eve and the rest of the clan showed up with total disgust from the female wolf belly up and dead. Then a guy ran up to her body "SAFIRE" he screamed to the top of his lungs running to his mates cold defaced body. Everyone watched as he was crying over his mates body and holding her close letting his fur get stained with blood. His friends tried to get him off of her and he clawed at them

" NO let go of me y-y-you wouldn't…. UNDERSTAHAHAHAAND." The poor man cryed until they got him off of her and pulled away her body to then prepare a funeral. " so any leads who could have done this at all" Eve said as Kate intruded "I know exactly who did it it was garth" Humphrey heard Garths name and jumped in "That little shit did this how could he" Eve was on the verge of snapping but remained calm but did not give a good choice of word " Now anyone who sees Garth rip of his tail choke him with it the take off his feet and shove it up his VIRGIN ASS" Eve said with pure rage.

They all yelled yes ma'am before running to look for Garth. Humphrey got close to Kate hugging her as tight as possible without hurting her " i won't let him take you again in fact i won't let him even get close and that is a promise" Humphrey said about to cry but Kate comforted him with a kiss. "Don't worry as long as you are here 24/7 i will be fine" she stated as they left the worry they had grew thin. so to pass time Humphrey went to go hang out with his friends Shakey, Salty, and Mooch.

Kate was spending the day with her parents and her sister who had been busy at the time but still had time to talk with her mind off of everything that was occurring. So the day that was supposed to last for only that day became a week. That Kate and Humphrey had spent with Kate's parents den for safety reasons and since they stayed Garth had not attacked for that past. So Humphrey Kate decided to finally go back to their den so they can be alone.

When they arrived from around the corner they saw claw marks leading to the den entrance. Kate pointed it out "What the hell" Humphrey said walking closer to the den entrance and entered cautiously and looked around and saw white teeth coming from deeper in the corner . "Who the fuck are you and why are you in my den" Humphrey said as the smiling teeth figure steps forward and laughs. It was Garth laughing evilly " Hello Humphrey hows Kate's Tainted pussy doing cause i kinda miss it."

Garth said making Kate run in "What is going o-" Kate stopped to see her rapist Garth standing there and she went speechless and emotionless. " Grab them" Garth says as Humphrey and Kate are grabbed by two muscular tall alphas them all laughing especially Garth who then said out loud " Let the games begin"

**Yo guys to say i am tired as Fuck so the next chapter will be longer i promise kk so well um hope you liked it and leave a review BUBYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone my name is uncleenkia and welcome my update of Tainted Love sorry i did not update for a while i had writers block for some unexplainable reason but i am back i will never give up on you my fans and i am accepting OC's currently. so now on to the story of tainted love.**

**Chapter 5: repeating memories of freed souls**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA" you heard garth laugh devilishly to the top of his lungs and stare at Kate. Looking at her beautiful thin body making his red erect and swollen cock appear right in front of Kate's eyes making her have flash backs of her last encounter with Garth. The memory of each thrust pounded in her head giving her a headache of those memories. Humphrey was losing his mind witnessing what Garth was about to do and he could not do a single thing. Kate and Humphrey squirmed for their lives but it was no use " Ya know Kate since our last time together i missed the sensation of your tight insides it made me feel so good" Garth said smiling wickedly his eyes wide open like he was on crystal meth.

Garth walks behind Kate and gets in position to rape her once again. She screams loud to let her go and don't do this but Garth claws her in the face to shut up. Humphrey's face shows pure rage and nothing more " Let her be you baste-red or i will kill you, you little shit". One of the alphas punches humphrey in the face making feel limp and weak. "No don't do it" humphrey says and begins to shed tears " To late fucker" Garth says and shoves his large dick in Kate making her gasp. Humphrey's eyes widen and scream trying to close his eyes but then the alpha holding humphrey down opens his eyes and then penetrates his ass making him scam a little louder but then punches him again.

"Yes oh my god your pussy is so tight so fucking tight it keeps squeezing me back in" Garth says moaning and groaning from the feeling of her cunt walls. His pleasure rises as he keeps humping making tingles up his spin from his crotch. "Garth let me go plehehehease let me go I'm not yours at all I'm Humphrey's" she screams but yet it drives him to drill her faster and faster making gushing sound coming from Kate's cunt. With in a matter of seconds Garth's not has grown. Kate could feel it bump against her pussy lips and she freaked out crying gallons of tear that almost left a puddle and her scratching her claws against the ground trying to get away from his hold. But then she remembered "_Humphrey already knotted me so I'm pregnant from Humphrey's seed so Garth can knot me but i will not get pregnant yes" _

Just at that moment Garth shoved his knot in kate making her squeal and exploded his hot semen inside her pussy. She felt filthy and looked at Humphrey he was crying trying not to lose it and whole eye expression showed sorrow and no longer having the will to live. Garth then forced his knot out of Kate hurting her to wear she was wincing holding her cunt and it started to bleed a little. Garth then went to Humphrey and slit open his stomach making squeal in pain "Thats for interrupting me the the other night haha". With that the two alphas and Garth heard multiple growls from behind them they turned around to see it was all the alphas of the pack including his father. "Dad" Garth said and his father said "you are no son of mine" he said and all the alphas attacked the the two other alphas while some wolves went to get Humphrey and Eve and Winston both went after Garth. Garth was scared of what came after him Eve's eyes were bloodshot red and she grew a smile worse then his. He tried to run but only put himself in a corner. Winston jumped on Garth and held him down while Eve went to work.

Eve first clawed of his cock making scream to the top of his lungs and squeezing his legs together then Eve went clawing at his body on a rampage. Then Kate came and stabbed him in his lungs making him suffer in pain going on the virge of death. Kate then ran at her top speed to the medical center to see her true mate Humphry to make sure he was in good condition. when she got there she seen him. "Kate Humphrey barley made it but his wound was not as bad as it could be but he will need some rest and i promise you he will be home with you by tomorrow okay Kate" the doctor said She went to Humphrey breathing lightly and she was happy he was alive and well. Kissed him then left to see all the warriors dragging two bodies and Eve dragging the remains of Garth "Holy shit"

**Ay everyone i hoped you liked the chapter really hope you did so now i will be updating soon so look out for me so see you next time and one last thing say UncleEnkia signing off BUBYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all it is me Uncle Enkia and I am ticked cause my chapter was deleted and I have to start all fucking over so don't expect it to be long k.**

**Chapter 6: Awakened to pleasure**

It had been weeks since the Garth incident and from the damage Humphrey had received enough damage to be put in a coma and finally he is waking up in the medical center to have some surprises.

Humphrey's eye's slowly shot open to see the pack doctor working on another patient and humming to herself a nice old tune that was made five years ago. "Umm hey Dr. Venus why am I in the medical center and where is my mate Kate" Humphrey said sitting up and holding his head. Dr. Venus walked to Humphrey and put her paw on his chest and pushed him down onto his back staring in his eyes "Listen Humphrey when that alpha hit you in the head it put you in a coma it has been about a month I guess so yea try not move as much and Kate is at her mothers den." she said and walked away getting to the other patient.

Just at that moment Kate walked in and saw Humphreys eyes open looking at her "hey my love how are you doing this fine day did you miss me" He said looking up at her smiling. Kate ran to Humphrey and kissed his muzzles pastionatly and wrapped her arms around him and pulled back after a minute and almost cried. "Humphrey I missed you so much and been so hard." she said rubbing her head into his chest as the doctor left saying "I need to get some herbs watch the place for me please thanks" . "And I have to tell you somrthing Humphrey" she said backing her head up and looks in his eyes. "Ummm what do you have to tell me baby" he said licking her neck now that they were alone trying to turn her on since he was. "Um Humphrey... I think... this really needs to be oooh addressed." He starts sucking on her neck and pins her down on her back and puts his cock into her pussy. "OOOH god humphrey im... im..." Before Kate could finish Humphrey penetrated her at full speed making her moan out "Humphrey im PREGNANT" she screamed out the last part making Humphrey eye widened and looked at her with complete look of what the fuck .

"H-How are you pregnant unless it Garths chi" She cut him off "No no i checked it is yours and how remeber the night i was a reack but you can continue if you want" Humphrey looked to the side and looked back at her and continued without another word making moan out in the pleasure she had not recived in a month. While Kates mother was on her way to the Medic Center she was prancing along to the cave and walked in to see something that made her flip. "Humphrey WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER" Humphrey turned around and his face went pale when he saw Eve Kate turned around and saw her mother to then push Humphrey's cock out of her and run to the side. "Um Hey Eve" Humphry said. " Dont you fucking hey Eve me and Kate I turn around for one second and go on and fu-" Eve is cut off " That is enough I think he gets it Eve just back off alittle okay thank you." two wolves came in "Hello son"

**To Be Continued...**

**Well guys i am done for now and i am very sorry it is so short but i will upload the rest soon so uncleenkia signing off bubye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ello all my fans how ya doin i know it has been a while since i posted so i will post the new chapter right fucking now yeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaaa now letting you know there will be some changes in the story so i hope you don't mind.**

**Chapter 7: A Returning Family of Secrets**

"What wait wait what. What do you mean son my parents are dead from some human killing them on some kind of a hunting spree so you must be honestly confused of me being your son" Humphrey stated while looking at the wolves who claimed to be his long dead parents with a look of utter and complete disbelief. Then in a split second the wolves moved from ten feet from Humphrey to only two inches away. "I want you to see something that may change your mind about what you just said your father has a memory of you a long time ago show him hun" said the female wolf and male wolfs eyes went completely white and looked into Humphrey's eyes making him see a memory that made him throw up. "UUH UUH OH MY GOD I-I just saw my own BIRTH WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU SHOW ME THAT SHIT!" Humphrey said and finally threw up in the corner.

Just then Humphrey knew that they were his parents so he went up to them putting and looked at them his mother had a frown on her face and he gave her a look like what. "Humphrey we have some important news that must be addressed and this news that you are not a ordinary wolf you are a anthro wolf wolf with powers that can kill all. This power is…" at that line Humphrey cut his mother off "Wait i will stop you there i do not have powers so you must be crazy won't you think i would have noticed it befo."(play the song the beautiful people by marilyn mansn beyond this point) just then Humphrey's mother stabbed her paw into her sons breachinghis rib cage and stabbing into his heart then crushing him to drop straight down to the ground lifeless . Kates eyes widened and and her jaw dropped and all she could feel is dread and shock as for she had seen the only man she had ever loved drop dead. Everything she saw was going slower than in reality and soon she snapped her mind ,all she can see is his body lifeless and it drove her to insanity and pure hatred flowed through her but before she react Humphrey's body began to glow of a dark blue kind of color.

Soon the dark blue glow turned into a streams of energy flowing through the air for everyone to see the cave was filled with the energy soon. Then all of the was sucked into Humphrey"s body to then the glow stopped and he was smoking as if he was just on fire. Kate and Eve both looked at him to see his body rise like a vampire and Kate were shocked to see that Humphrey was perfectly fine and the wound was healed and there was only a stain of blood left on his chest. Everyone in the healers den was shocked and freaking out except Humphrey's parents just smiling that their son has become and anthro. When his eyes opened they were glowing and he looked over to Kate and then looked at Eve for him turn around and see his parents.(now you can stop the song)

"What have you done to me why can i stand like a human what am I am I a omega wolf anymore?" Humphrey asked slightly scared but contained a calm voice and looked up at them. They looked at each other and smiled "Humphrey our son we have turned you into the ultimate being a anthro and yes you are still a omega wolf but stronger than all the wolves in this pack but." they said in unison until the last word which made their smile deminished to look of depression.

"Humphrey this may sound wrong to tell you is the real reason that we turned you like this is because um we are in some deep trouble and now we are powerless to stop it but we know since you are our air you would be stronger so we did this so you could help us" The farther stated ashamed so as the mother putting there faces down. Humphrey saw that they were desperate for his help and he accepted that fact and want to milk this opportunity "Okay I forgive you and i need you to do something of me first and you may not like it but you will have to endure it." Humphrey smiles as he says this and his parents just look "It depends on what you what us to do or endure."his father said but Humphrey's smile widened and he walked over to Kate and whispered the idea in her ear and she looked him "Are fucking serious i am not doing that, that is nasty" she said disgusted "Look Kate this could be the last crazy thing you do till you give birth" Humphrey replied and Kate thought about it for a sec and decided that he was right so she with a loud sigh stated "Fine but you will owe big tim do you here me Humphrey big time" Kate some what yells with a inside voice and Humphrey nods like crazy to then face his parents and smile at them *You guys are going to have to watch us fuck and then i will help you with your problem if I can" Humphrey said with somewhat of a chuckle but held it it in trying not to laugh.

They both looked at him like he may have some thing really wrong with him so they keep looking at him till his ma speaks "Are you fucking sick we are not doing that at all" . Humphrey replied to them saying "Well hey you want me to risk my life while i have pups on the way so either you scare yourself by watching your son fuck his beautiful and loving mate or leave now and i will master this power by myself" They looked at each other than at the ground to show that they have been defeated and must watch what awaits them. At that same exact time the head nurse of the healers den came in and saw Humphrey standing like that. "Ho JESUS BALLS AND ASS COCK" she yelled from shock but once Humphrey explained it all she got a better understanding of it all and at that time she released from staying in the healers den.

**Ay yo bros my friends my reviewers my fans the people i love and respect i hope you liked it please tell me if you did cause i would love that so review as soon as possible so UncleEnkia signing off Bubye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all my fans out there i am back with the next chapter of tainted love and i will say this you guys may love this chapter or you ay hate it but if you do like it please review if you dont review and tell me what you did not like.**

**Chapter 8: Decisions Decisions Decisions**

Once Humphrey was released he walked out like a bad ass with Eve, Kate, and his parents passing many wolves and with one look their mouths droped to the floor as Humphrey walked along the pack to his den. As he walked he noticed two of his friends Shacky and Mooch and walkd up to them waving his paw *Yo Shakey Mooch was up miss me huh" Humphrey said walking to them and they looked up and at him. They kept looking at Humphrey like a stranger "Um who are you and what are you exactly" They said as they kept looking at him.

"Its me your pal Humphrey who else would it be guys" Humphrey stated crossing his arms and looking down at them with a smirk. "Hm If you are Humphrey then tell me what is my deepist darkest then* Mooch said grinning like he got Humphrey in a trap. Humphrey smiled and bloow at his hair "Oh that is easy two months ago you used to seek into Eve and Winton's den and sniff at Eve's cunt to get the smell and jack off to it later" Humphrey said and Eve looked at mooch like he was going to die.

"YOU DID WHAT NOW" Eve yelled and went to go do what she did to Garth and Humphrey grabbed her by her after skin while she clawed the air like a cat. Humphrey sighed and looked at Eve" Look Eve if you going to hurt all you can do is claw him up but dont kill him or cut off curtain parts okay" he said and Eve nodded her head saying yes and he dropped her and she went to work on Mooch. Humphrey walked on and finally got to den and sat down waiting for his parents to come in and when they did Kate came in after them alittle scared and nervous of what she was about to do.

When she got close to Humphrey he saw her facial exspression with her head down. He picked her head by her chin with her paw and looked in her eyes " Baby what wrong is something bothering you?" he asked her and she with sad eyes "Humphrey i dont want to do this its weird having someone watch please lets not" she whispered in his ear and did a slight chuckle "Dont worry babe this is going to be like a meaningless fling so no reason to worry" he said smiling.

She looked at him in discust and did a swift punch into his face knocking him out and his parents gasped for it and she had a scowled and angered look on her face "A QUICK FLING WHAT IS THAT SUPPOST TO MEAN YOU FUCKING IDIOT" she yelled to the top her lung and left the den upset and cursing a storm on her way out. Humphrey's parents stared at him and shook their heads then took their leave. Leaving in the den by himself. When finally after a while in the middle of the night he woke up with a big ass headache making him feel like he was drunk and got up and seen he was left there alone. Then he tought back and remebered what he was about to do and he banged his paw on his head and said *stupid stupid stupid" with each hit.

He went to go trace Kates smell but could not get it at first but once leaving the cave he the scent and traced it to her parents den and Humphrey thought to himself "_Oh shit i am screwed for sure lets hope she is still not mad" _he thought to himself and walked to the cave entrance and saw Kate sitting there with her parents and she looked like she had been crying since she left his den since her fur was totally matted. Then he built up the curage and took a deep breath and walked in "Um hey Kate, Winston, Eve" he said putting on a big smile n his muzzle. Every one looked at him angrily and Kate gave him a face like she is really mad at him.

Humphrey got rid of his smile and turned into a serious face and licked his muzzle looking for the right words and he took one last deep breath " Kate look i am sorry for what i said earlier i wasnt thinking straight and i realy feel bad for what i said and for me to prove it i will do anything that will make you happy. Cause i promise i will try my best to be the best mate in the world" he said in sadness and honesty and instantly he turned bck into his normal wolf form.

She immedatly tackled him and kissed him on the muzzle passanitly and it lasted for a good minute and she retreated from the kiss and smiled "thats for the apology and " she said and bit his ear hard "thats for calling our sweet love a quick fling" she stated hugging him up and then Humphrey noticed his change and looked confused but then ignored it as he then kissed up on Kate and left her parents den. When they left Eve had a face like what the hell just happened. Humphrey and Kate kissed until they gotto their den they rested their kissing alittle. "Humphrey sing to me please cause for one im tired and your parents are sleeping so we cant do it even if you want we wanted too so please sing to me so i can sleep." she asked Humphrey and beggs him till he said yes "Thank you Humphrey"

"Sometimes I feel I've got to  
Run away I've got to  
Get away  
From the pain you drive in the heart of me  
The love we share  
Seems to go nowhere  
And I've lost my light  
For I toss and turn I can't sleep at night

Once I ran to you  
Now I run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a boy could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
Tainted love  
Tainted love  
Now I know I've got to  
Run away I've got to 

Get away  
You don't really want it any more from me  
To make things right  
You need someone to hold you tight  
And you'll think love is to pray  
But I'm sorry I don't pray that way  
Don't touch me please  
I cannot stand the way you tease  
I love you though you hurt me so  
Now I'm going to pack my things and go  
Touch me baby, tainted love  
Touch me baby, tainted love  
Tainted love" Humphrey sang and at the end she fell asleep and kissed her on the fore head and layed down next to her and fell asleep.

**All rights of the song tainted love to Marilyn manson but hey i will say i enjoyed writing this chapter the other chapter i wrote after a very bad break up and i felt like shit so this chapter is to amke up for last i love you my fans and i wish you the best and you enjoyed good night UncleEnkia signing off cause you got to touch me baby tainted love.**


	9. Chapter 9

**yo guys it is me uncle enkia how you guys doin well i can say im fine but in the mood to update this chapter.**

**Chapter 9: A day of training gone wrong**

* * *

Humphrey woke up the next morning aliitle tired but had after effects from when Kate punched him. He got up and noticed that Kate was gone and so were his parents . So immediatly he left his den slowly walking out and saw kate dragging a caribu to their den. Humphrey sniffed the morning air getting the scent of Kate making him have a fantasy of him and her but immediatly shook it away. Kate came up down the hill to their den and saw Humphrey waiting their and dragged it down to the bottom. She dropped it on the ground to pounce Humphrey kissing him "Morning baby how are you this fine morning" she said giggling under her breath. Humphrey quickly pushed her off with his hindlegs and pinning her laughing. "oh i am doing fine thanks for asking."

When he said that they both began to laugh. At that moment Humphreys mother and father came into sight and smiled. "Humphrey i see you are having fun but have you forgoten you must train to maintain your anthro form and as i can see you transformed out of it" his father said looking at his son in a strict manner but soon turned to ease. he grabbed Humphrey by the ear dragging him. "Ow ow dawhat are you doing and right infront of my mate" Humphrey yelled but also whined in pain from his father pulling on his ear.

His father laughed alittle and kept pulling him until they got to the training grounds of the territory and placed on the ground. "hmm Humphrey you must train if you wish to defeat the enemy at hand" that said Humphrey replied " You told me about this enemy but I know not of his name or why you and mother are running from him at all tell me please" Humphrey stated firmly and he got his answer surely.

His father sighed and looked up at him seriously "It is time you know why we run from this enemy" once he said that his father explained to him. "Humphrey your mother and i never wanted you to know this but one you born out of wedlock and two you were also a mistake you werent supposed to be born " he said aand Humphrey started top cry on the inside but held it in. "And for another manner when you were born huh we tryed to keep you hiden but when you were discoved me and your mother were banished because i was the head of this pack before Winston and Eve was and your mother was the daughter of eastern pack so when we were banished something terrible happened that i thought may never happen they seen for what we did as treason so they hired a god wolf to take us out cause they knew of our power and we were no match then we found out from a man we still know not of his name but it is for told that you can kill this god so we returned and now we are here do you understand" Humphrey just stood their and giggled alittle then stopped and looked at his dad "yea know im going to enjoy killing so called god so shall we get to training" Humphrey said in a serious manner and alittle hurt and angry but tried to hide it. Humphreys dad felt pride in his son but didnt notice his sons pain over his pride.

"Let us begin our training son" he teleported to his son and touched his head making a glow appear and Humphrey skin steamed and as his body formed slowly into an anthro form. Humphrey saw himself and thought to himself _"damn I look bad ass"_ is all humphrey could think to himself as he looked at his body. His dad then came out of no where in a blink of an eye and punched Humphrey making him fall back and hit the ground at about 90 miles per hour. When Humphrey finally got up he felt like he just got fucked up and when he looked up to see his dad just looking at him like did you just seriously just take a punch to the face.

"Dad what the hell was that for" Humphrey made it to his feet and ran after his dad ready to punch him back but he dodged it eaily and the dad did a spiral kick to Humphreys back making him do a front flip and hit face first to the ground "Huh Humphrey you have no motivation to fight me do you" Humphrey didnt answer and his dad look at him like he knock him out "Humphrey I didnt kick you that hard did...I". But just when he went to go see if he was Humphrey got up he was facing his dad with his back a dark kind of aura came from his body then he turned around and Humphreys eyes were no longer blue they turned red while beyond the pupile of the eye was red and his forehead was bleeding alittle and his fur has turned from gray to black and white and he had a smile that looked just like Garths which since Kate was watching from the sidelines scared the living shit out of her so she backed up alittle noticing its not Humphrey.

"Son" was all Humphreys dad could say and Humphrey laughed "I am not your son i am your sons demonic state duge and you awakened me by knocking out your son the way you did so now i am ready to play are you" Duge said with a voice of marik ishstar from yugioh before he flou to his oppenent kicking him in the face. "Now i will show you power hahaahahahahahahahahahahahaha"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Yo was up this is your friend and favorite artist i think uncleenkia i just wanna say i wanna give a shout out to**

**d40gaines **

**ARKA2**

**MadGhost57 **

**TheAlpha99**

**imjustlikehumpher**

**Xxthe dark shadowXx**

**You guys have been ther the whole time i have been updating so i thank u.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo hey everyone this is you know well hey guys I must say this chapter is gonna be good in my perspective so if you like it comment on the end of your review "you fucking mother fucker" okay **

Humphreys father got up off his ass feeling blood come from his nose dripping down to the floor and staining his muzzle as it flowed out the blood. His head began to become woozy and and he started to see three Duges and he though he was loosing his mind. Sooner or later he got up to his feet struggling to stand from the blow to the head and looked at Duge like he was ready to fight. Duge laughed feeling his opponents struggle was amusing then closinghis eyes cause of how hard he was laughing.

When opened them he saw a fist gong straight for his face quick think he dogded it and did a jump spiral kick to the fathers ribs making him twirl to near by tree crashing right into it. He fell after crashing into it the father felt himself going in and out of concesness "How can i be lossing so easily i am powerful I AM ULTIMATE" he schouted the last part out loud and hopped up to his feet putting up his balled up paws. Duge smiled and said "You think a low life like you is ulimate and you cant even land one hit on me yo imbi-" Duge was cut ofshort from his sentence when the father punched between the eyes and did a spiral kick to his left arm making Duge fall to the cold ground.

Duge got up right away jumping back and was furious at the fact on what happened to him he couldn't think what pissed him off more being hit between the eyes or getting cut off. So Duge got up and dashed after the father his fist high in the air the father though wasn't worried all him did was get a small grin on the side of his cheek ready for anything. Duge jumped a good 8 feet in the air and flew down having his fist down infront of him headed right for the father.

once he was two inches from the father face and the father to Duges jaw which sent him falling backwards and the father grabbed Duge by his foot. He twirled Duge around till it was as fast as the winds of a tornada making Duge begin to feel like he was lacking oxygen and was about to pass out. Then he let Duge go making fly into a tree and with a snap of the fathers finger lightning came the sky and zapped Duge and with in a minute Duge finally busted out of the tree when the father thought he had won. The father wore himself out from the last attack but he still stayed standing.

Duge looked at him and he felt himself alittle hurt and alittle tired cause thi is his first time fighting. "Ya know old man this is ones short as fight for one I thought if you did fight me that it would like you know last longer but yet I was wrong." Duge said to then walk close to the father to where they were face to face and they both chuckled.

"Well I will tell you my name is not old man its Seth thats one and two is" he said and through a punch Duge dogded it and lifted his arms up blowing high winds out of his hands making Seth fall back . At that moment Duge put his hands together and a dark matter came from his palms shaped its self as a sphere and grew bigger as Duge focused energy into it.

In a matter of seconds the sphere was huge it was as long as two hundred knuckles man. "Now this is power" He launched the ball at Seth and Seth poured all his Energy into one attack and shout it at the dark mattered ball and they clashed.

But Seths attack was not enough for the ball strength Humphrey's mother ran in and shout a high concentrated beam at the ball "Carla stay out of this" Seth said "NO i will not you need my help" Carla said and then their power combined wond up over powering the ball. "Wait why are we doing this again" Duge said and didnt notice his own attack right infront of him. He did then suddenly notice the ball infront of him but it was to late and he was hit.

Before Duge could scream the ball exploded and dust and dirt flew everywhere. When the explosion was over and the dust cleared and they saw Duge still but he was burnt still floating in the sky and then he turned to ashes and Humphrey came from those ashes and fell staright to the ground. Seth ran straight to Humphrey so did Carla and when they got to him he was singing to himself sleepy like "_I love chicken I love Liver yummy yummy yummy in my tummy"_

**Hello guys I hope you like it so far this chapter was very hard to think of but like i said i hoped you liked it but when you get the chance subscribe to my youtbe channel Enkia Samoom okay well UncleEnkia signing off bubye!**


End file.
